Reverse Rainbow
by DarkAgea
Summary: Seven colours, seven different characters. There are many emotions and memories associated with colours, as well as quite a lot they can symbolize. And sometimes... one colour can ignite quite a lot. Starting with Roy: "Red was the colour of Fullmetal's coat..."
1. Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Gods, I don't even own _anything_ FMA related, except my Parental Roy fanart.**

 **A/N: For some reason, I love the word 'Reverse'. So this is going to be a seven-shot. One colour described through the eyes of one character. So here's the first: Roy for Red!**

* * *

 **Reverse Rainbow**

* * *

 **Red**

Red was a bright colour, energetic and passionate and dangerous. It was an eyesore when looked at for too long, and yet it managed to add a splash of brilliance to the drab and dull.

Red was the colour of Fullmetal's coat, worn over simple black.

Roy would be lying if he said he hated Fullmetal's scarlet coat. Yes, it was sometimes annoying, like the teen who wore it, but it was also a new breath of life, again like the young alchemist.

Sometimes, Roy thought Edward understood the symbolism and wore that particular coat for that reason.

Amidst dark shades of blue, Edward was the one light – not at all innocent, yet sticking firmly to his own ideals and truly hoping to right his wrongs. Unlike the battle-scarred, weary fighters around him, Edward had never felt the helplessness that came from following ruthless orders and fighting a war.

And that was why Roy never had the heart to order the boy to wear his military uniform. It would put the boy in the background, and that brilliant red Roy had come to enjoy would disappear.

He wished Edward never had to leave the military.

* * *

 **A/N: Next is Orange, to be posted tomorrow! Hope you liked it.**


	2. Orange

**A/N: So, here the second one. I'm glad you liked it, Guest! Thank you to everybody who read and followed!**

* * *

 **Orange**

There was few things that she was unable to decide on. One of them was a colour – orange, of enthusiasm, fascination and success. She could attest to the latter two, having witnessed firsthand Roy's fascination with it ever since orange captured his attention and the success that followed his attainment of that orange.

Orange, the colour that gave the sensation of warmth and heat. It was the colour of the sparks of Flame Alchemy.

Sometimes, she thanked the flames. It gave her superior a way to protect himself, no matter how useless he was on rainy days. All it took was a snap and he could take out the enemies in his way. It was Flame Alchemy that had let him rise through the ranks, having been an unknown type of alchemy until he had shown up with his ignition gloves.

But orange was also a source of problems. Sometimes, she found herself remembering when she had begged Roy to remove the tool of destruction from her back as well as the screams and the smell of burning flesh that came afterwards. She remembered watching the devastation caused at Ishval and how the death toll had rose so high because of Flame Alchemy.

Orange was something Riza could never make up her mind on.

* * *

 **A/N: I had actually written this from Roy's perspective, but then I realized Riza didn't have any, so this is hers. Yellow for Wednesday!**


	3. Yellow

**A/N: I don't feel this is as good as the other two, expecially as I started writing this with Ed in mind... Well, here's Yellow. And thanks a lot, TheRoseAlchemist17!**

* * *

 **Yellow**

Yellow was bright and sunny and everything Alphonse looked forward to when he was in Resembool. He knew his brother did too.

Yellow was the colour of Winry's hair, their friend who was their only consistency in a world of danger and problems. The one who always supported them, and even if she couldn't always understand, she would try her best.

Winry was so cheerful and friendly, so like the colour she wore proudly atop her head. He and Ed always had a more gold tint to their hair rather than the carefree light yellow.

It was so noticeable, the first thing he knew Edward looked for when he was at the train station to pick up Winry. It so easily grabbed attention at an instance (and Edward would always deny that it was _positively not_ because he was short that he looked for her hair!).

Yellow reminded him of Winry and Resembool, the one place where everything was normal. He felt as if he could smell fresh air and a scent that so distinctly said home when he saw yellow. Or to be more precise, Winry's yellow.

Yellow was the one colour he always looked forward to seeing, and one day, he hoped Edward would have the courage to speak his feelings to the wonderful lady who that yellow belonged.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's done.** **As always, await Green tomorrow the same time!**


	4. Green

**A/N: This is one of my more favourite ones among the seven I wrote, along with Blue. And TheRoseAlchemist17, I am happy when I read reviews so it's just equivalent exchange. Without further ado, on to the drabble-chapter-oneshot thing!**

* * *

 **Green**

Green was the colour that symbolized growth, land and harmony. It was the colour of the very nature around them; the colour of trees and leaves and grass.

Growth, yes. The country had grown plenty, being one of the more technologically advanced as well as alchemically powerful countries. Land was also true. Having fought many wars over the centuries, Amestris had expanded quite a lot.

But harmony. Harmony was the lie fed to all of them by the green in which the argent dragon resided. There was nothing of Amestris to be associated to harmony. In the North, a war with Drachma. In the East, the famous Ishval Civil War. A long-drawn conflict with Aerugo in the South, along with another with Creta in the West. And the one at Central was the worst; the battle within the forces of the military, the evil to be purged to clean Amestris.

Once, he had been filled with pride for Amestris. Even now, actually. But he had recognized some things that the public couldn't see – that which the public had to, but nobody was willing to bring to light.

As Maes Hughes stood saluting the Amestrian flag, he wondered how long it would take for his best friend to revolutionize their country.

* * *

 **A/N: I like writing Maes. The episode-that-must-not-be-named made me cry so hard... Everybody will remember him.**

 **Next is Blue, with a dash of my favourite platonic pairing. See you all tomorrow!**


	5. Blue

**A/N: This is only one with dialogue. Sorry for the lateness; I was busy writing "The Fullmoon Meeting". It's just impossible for me to write anything this long without Parental!RoyEd.**

* * *

 **Blue**

Blue was the colour personified by stability, trust and seriousness. In short, everything he associated with the black-haired man who wore it almost every day.

Blue was the vast sky he had always looked at with Al, trying to find constellations, while also representing his superior, the one he always looked up to.

When he woke up to Amestrian blue, he knew he was safe. Like now, held securely in Mustang's arms as the man ran out of the collapsing building. He would have said something about the situation if he wasn't tired enough to not care. His clothes were grayish from dust, and he knew some rock or the other had hit him on his head.

"Fullmetal, I keep telling you not to simply destroy abandoned, structurally weak buildings and now look what happens! It falls right _on_ you, and now you have to go to the hospital again while increasing the bill for the military!" Onyx eyes pierced into him, willing him to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Damn military can afford paying some more… Rich jerks…" Edward mumbled, closing his tired eyes and snuggling closer to the warmth. He heard a sigh above him, before the arms that were holding him tightened.

He smiled – Blue really was Roy Mustang's colour. Not that he would tell him; the man's ego was already too big as it was.

* * *

 **A/N: We're coming close to the end - only two more to go! Tomorrow will be Indigo, my third favourite!**


	6. Indigo

**A/N: And here's Indigo~ I'm glad you liked Blue, TheRoseAlchemist17! I know what is being talked about in this one isn't exactly indigo, but if you take darker indigo it fits... kinda?**

* * *

 **Indigo**

It was a fitting colour, she realized. Indigo, the colour showing wisdom, and both self and spiritual realization – the colour that changed her life. Yes, truly fitting.

It was a huge price she paid, but the lesson had been engraved within her for life. In a moment of ego, a thought that she could have the power of a god ( _'and now she scoffs at her own foolishness'_ ), she had tried to reverse the one-way cycle of life.

She only wishes those two didn't have to go through the same thing she did. They were too young, unlike her, but all of them had the same wish – to revive a dear one who had already left the mortal world. But it is a lesson, and as one of her young students would say, there is no such thing as a painless lesson. The pain was the price for the ultimate knowledge received. For the Truth one received.

Indigo was the moment she realized her attempt had failed. When gentle blue turned a frightening indigo, and what had be going so normally turned into something to never be forgotten.

Izumi Curtis may have not liked indigo much, but that didn't matter. It wasn't meant to be liked; it was meant to be understood.

* * *

 **A/N: First time I'm writing Izumi, so I hope she came out alright. Tomorrow is violet!**


	7. Violet

**A/N: And this is the last one (kinda?). TheRoseAlchemist17, I'm relieved Izumi was okay. And I feel FMA makes all of us sentimental, Guest. Well, without further ado, off to Violet!**

* * *

 **Violet**

Violet was the colour of ambition, power and mystery. A colour so rare that many considered it to be artificial.

It was purple that woke Havoc up at midnight. Violet eyes and black silky hair ( _artificial beauty, artificial, lust_ ) that belonged to a lady he never wanted to see in his life again. And never would, considering the fact that the violet-eyed person was now dead, burned to ashes by Mustang.

Violet that had belonged to a homunculus who had played with his heart like a violin and then tried to kill him and his superior.

He had been paralyzed; a long time spent having no hope left to ever pursue his career again, though he promised to still work for Mustang. A uselessness that had lasted until the colonel had come by. And the colonel had insisted that he, Havoc, be healed first.

There was a day he had caught a sight of that violet from the corner of his eyes and freaked out in the office, lashing out at the illusion. The others hadn't asked anything; all of them had their own scars that were slowly healing.

Jean Havoc hated violet and never wanted to see it again.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think this came out that well, but like with Izumi, I'm writing Havoc for the first time... And I guess there'll be just one more chapter, since I wrote something about black and white. Thoughts about it?**


	8. Black and White

**A/N: And this is the bonus chapter! Your enthusiasm was completely infectious, TheRoseAlchemist17, and I totally needed that! Hope this lives up to the expectation.**

* * *

 **Black and White**

Conflicting colours, at the opposite ends of the spectrum of colours. White was of purity, innocence and safety, black denoted evil, mystery and death. Yet, black didn't have only negative connotations: it also stood for power and formality.

Black and white were colours that clashed when together. Clashed, an apt word for what was happening now.

He watched as the queen was trapped, her knight coming to her rescue. Quick moves ensured the safety of both queen and knight, and another enemy defeated.

Some said he was soft-hearted; he never let any of his pieces fall. And even if the need for a sacrifice came, he would only take it when other options were not available. It was a tactic he carried in life as well. It wasn't logical, but it didn't have to be. People were allowed to think with their hearts.

Black and white. Black queen takes white bishop, and he goes for the opening he sees. Close to victory, but thwarted. In around ten moves, he is soundly defeated. His first one after the Promised Day, and his ninety-eighth loss.

"Black now?"

He nods, helping to rearrange the pieces as the game starts anew.

Some would say he didn't have a heart, while others would say he was soft-hearted. Black and white were always subjective terms after all. Some just couldn't see the line of grey that separated the two.

* * *

 **A/N: Black or white? Roy chooses… grey! Oh, gods, Roy. (I can't. Stop. Writing. About. Him.)**

 **And a short omake, for the one main character I missed out and because I want to end on a weird note-**

* * *

 **OMAKE: Grey**

It was a colour of balance, the balance of black and white. It was the colour of the steel she loved and worked with.

It also was the colour of her greatest weapon: the divine but humble wrench, which like the grey of the metal, had balanced and solved many of her disputes with Edward. Its unerring accuracy and holy metal strength had never failed her.

Indeed, the wrench in grey was a heavenly item, come to the world to bless the tiny specks of life called humans with its amazing-ness.


End file.
